


Content Morning (Or Is It?)

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, again got this from a prompt on tumblr, basically just fluff, second time writing and posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Draco was about to move his body to Harry's to pull the boy closer, before something, quite unexpectedly, whacks him in the face, a smacking sound echoing through the room and Draco gasped. His body fell backwards off the bed and he grunted when his back made contact with the hard, cold ground.Or, the one where Draco is feeling content to wake up next to Harry Potter, until the boy decides to (quite literally) whack him in the face.





	Content Morning (Or Is It?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, here you have another piece of my awful (second time) writing ! Thank you for all the love on the first one, and I hope you enjoy this one ! Again, let me know if you find any mistakes :) x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Draco slowly let his eyes flutter open, blinking at the sudden shimmer of light that hit his eyes, streaming in from the window. He lifted his arms above his head, stretching his body out, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the sound of his bones cracking. Draco turned his head and let his eyes wander to observe the figure resting next to him in the bed. His eyes travelled from the brown hair down the small lightning scar on the man's forehead, before resting on the peacefully resting face of Harry Potter. Draco relaxed his body again, slinking back down into the mattress and let out another sigh, this time from the contentment of the soft, warm mattress underneath him, but mostly from the contentment of waking up next to the brown-haired man. 

If anyone had told him a few years ago, that he would find himself waking up next to Harry Potter, Draco would have definitely laughed in their face, not believing a word they say. As he straight up believed he hated the man laying next to him; from the moment Harry had decided to decline his offer of friendship, putting the ginger Ron Weasley above Draco Malfoy.  
However, as the years passed by, Draco couldn't deny to himself that in fourth year he had been making the 'Potter Stinks'-badges solely with the reason of getting on the nerve of the other boy. And that waiting for him in a tree, for almost a whole day, was only to tell Saint Potter that he had made a bet with his father saying his family as well as himself didn't believe the Chosen One will be able to complete his tasks. Draco couldn't deny to himself anymore that he had been severely becoming obsessed with the boy, and this was not because of the grudge he thought he held against Potter, but most likely because he had been developing a slight crush on the green-eyed boy since day one. Draco had been able to suppress, and hide, his feelings from not only Potter and people around them, but also himself. 

That was, until he saw the lifeless body of the other boy in Hagrid's arms. Upon seeing the limp body, Draco couldn't stop the small sob that escaped his lips. Draco's eyes closed for a moment, a few tears escaping his eyes at the action, as if believing that when he would open them again, he would be in his dorm and all this would have been a bad dream. Though, he couldn't escape reality when he opened his eyes again, once more resting on the lifeless body of Potter. Draco was about to turn around, run back into the building, wanting to escape the scene, when he saw Potter's body jump up from Hagrid's arms. Before he could realize it, Draco's body moved on it's own accord, charging toward the green-eyed boy. Draco threw his wand at the boy with a scream of ''Potter!''. After that, everything seemed to happen in a flash; the once mighty Dark Lord had been defeated and Harry Potter became the Saviour of the Wizarding World.  
It hadn't been until two weeks later, when the boy had come to return the wand, that he saw Potter again. It wasn't until then that he couldn't hold himself back when he unexpectedly threw his arms around Potter's neck, only realising what he was doing a second later and quickly retreating with a small blush and a shocked look painted across his face. It wasn't until then that he saw the first reciprocation of kindness from the other boy, when Potter stepped forward to hug him again, only this time a bit longer. And it wasn't until then, that they both realized that what they had been looking for had been right in front of them all along. 

A soft sigh from the body laying next to him startled Draco from his thoughts and he blinked his eyes to focus them again. A small smile spread across his face at the scene in front of him. Draco lifted his hand, softly letting his fingers trail across Harry's back, not wanting to wake him. Draco looked at Harry, not believing that, after 5 years, they are still here together and Draco still deserved to wake up to this sight every morning. Draco would never have guessed that waking up next to Harry Potter every morning would make him feel this at home, this content, but it did and he wouldn't want anything else as much as this for the rest of his life.

Movement in Harry's body made Draco stop in his actions of stroking the boy's back, afraid of having woken him up. Harry's body rolled over, his arm patting the mattress below them softly, searching out the Draco's body and Draco chuckled softly at the (very adorable, although he would never admit to such thing, thank you very much) sight. Draco was about to move his body to Harry's to pull the boy closer, before something, quite unexpectedly, whacks him in the face, a smacking sound echoing through the room and Draco gasped. His body fell backwards off the bed and he grunted when his back made contact with the hard, cold ground. Draco blinked his eyes. _What in Merlin's hell just happened? Harry had really just full-on smacked him in the face, with his arm, causing Draco to fall off the bed._ Draco groaned when he tried to sit up, his back still hurting from the impact. ''Salazar'', he murmured, while one hand reached to his back, the other to his face, hands trying to rub the pain away from both places ''scratch wanting to wake up next to him for the rest of my life, I will kill Potter for this one.'', Draco continued to murmur when he heard a rustle from the bed. He turned his head to look at Potter, his eyes narrowing when he saw that Potter was smirking at him with a sleepy look on his face. ''Did the great Draco Lucius Malfoy fall out of bed?'', the taunting tone in his voice hard to miss and Draco's eyes narrowed even more.

Yeah, Draco was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Please let me know what you thought about it ! :) x


End file.
